


Soft Skin, Warm Hands

by madeirablue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Massage
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Soft Skin, Warm Hands

'Her skin is so soft.' Alex thought as she rubbed the coconut scented oil into Kelly's silky brown skin.

She couldn't resist dropping a few kisses while her hands work their way down Kelly's curves. Every movement pulling moans, groans, breathy sighs, and the occasional grunt when she hit a particularly stubborn knot.

"Turn over, Babe." Alex murmured with a quick pat to the psychologist's bum.

Kelly laughed and turned onto her back. "That was blissful. It's been too long since I've had a massage like that."

Alex wiggled her brows. "I'm not done yet."

The agent grabbed the body oil and instead of warming it she drizzled a line down Kelly's torso.

"Alex." The older woman gasped, nipples hardening and her body arched.

Alex's pupils expanded seeing the dark haired woman's body respond. Her pale slightly rough hands worked the oil up to defined collarbones and down to her pubis. Smoothing over her slightly rounded stomach, each dip of her ribs, and up to cup full breasts. Taking great care to work her thumbs on hard nipples.

"Al-Alex that feeeelllls so good." Kelly moaned. Her body writhing under the redhead's ministrations. "So good."

"I know, Kel."

In a quick motion, that had Kelly bucking up from the bed, the agent drew her hands down from her breasts to her thighs where she squeezed firmly.

Kelly's thighs were quite possibly Alex's favorite. Kneading those thighs with a firm touch, Alex thought back to one of their first times having sex.

_They had been making out on Kelly's couch, the movie they were supposed to be watching playing in the background. Their shirts, jeans, and a burgundy lace bra piled on the floor. Kelly was straddling her thigh and when Alex nipped her collarbone her hips started rocking. Gasps and moans falling from their lips while Kelly's lace covered pussy smeared wetness all over her thigh. Alex leaned back, pale hands on dark thighs, and watched as Kelly worked herself towards orgasm._

"Fuck." Kelly groaned, drawing Alex from her memory.

Alex used her fingers to stroke the crease between thigh and labia. Rhythmically teasing her lips apart before gently massaging them. Repeating the movements again and again while the redhead dropped kisses, broad tongue strokes, and bites to dark thighs.

"Alex, please!" Kelly fisted her hands in red hair and pressed Alex into her pussy.

Alex happily drew her tongue through her wetness, her thumb circling her clit until Kelly drenched her thrusting tongue.

"FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Dansen Thirst Squad. They encouraged this filth.


End file.
